A Fate Unknown
by xSCE94x
Summary: When two souls are destined to meet and they entwine, what do they do? They follow fate.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always says that there is a someone out there for everyone who wished it. Could they be on two different sides of the world? Maybe. It may be somewhere with a sun, it may be somewhere with a moon. Someday, they are suppose to meet. Whether it were to take a while, or if they were to pass eachother on the street and haven't found eachother yet. Soon enough, it will happen. If they are soulmates, it will happen. Soulmates is a touchy subject for some, some people put their entire faith in it. It's the way that the universe works. Soulmates work in with another will known term called Fate. Fate plays a big part in every single life form out there. If people don't believe in it, it doesn't matter because it is still out there. If it is someone's fate to die, they die. If it is someone's fate to live, then they live. If it's someone fate to love, then they love.

This is where we come to the big ultimate word, LOVE. It plays a massive part in our everyday life, helps determine our fate and who our true soulmates are. Who our future lies with. Love is a beautiful emotion that passes on through generation after generation. It's what makes it so special and unique. Everyone in their lifetime experiences love. It may be once, maybe even more than once, but it's such a feeling that once your hit with it, your in a trance. It's not always known right away, but hidden beneath the surface, just waiting for the right moment. Everyone has their ideal meetings of how they'd like to meet their soulmate. The cliche meeting is being across the room from eachother, your eyes meet and the energy is so intense, pulling you towards eachother like nothing else matters. A magnet joining you as one. Just like North needs it's South. Just like an ice-cream needs it's spoon.

However, their love didn't happen like this, it was more of a opps and a fall. Was it predictable? No. Was it planned? No. Was it the kind of love that made your toes curl in anticipation? Yes. This is their story and cliche or not, it's the best way they could have found eachother. What did they do? They left it up to fate and took the path they were set.

* * *

Hair in a tight bun? Check. Smoky eye-shadow Check. Eyeliner? Check. Mascara? Check. Inhaling, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled as her eyes seemed to grow brighter. Lipstick? Check. Swiping her thumb across her bottom lip slowly, she licked her teeth, the red lipstick contrasting beautifully with her skin, giving her a glow. Staring into the mirror, she stretched, testing out the length of the dress, seeing it come mid-thigh. Smiling, she pulled the stockings up her legs slowly, getting comfortable as she slipped on a pair of small black heels. NOW, she looked the part.

"Are you finally dressed?" The blonde walked in, a smirk on her face as she fixed her hair.  
"Yes, cool your jets. What's your hurry, hmm?"  
"Maybe because we have important clients checking in today, hello!?"  
"What's new?" The brunette laughed, shrugging and continued fixing herself up in the mirror.  
"Just move your ass now. We haven't got all day, alright?"  
"Yeah yeah, I hear you bossy boots. I'm done."

Grabbing her special keycard, she held onto it tight as she followed the blonde out of the changing room and smiled at the other girls, nodding as she hurried into the elevator. Watching as the doors came to a close, she smiled and laughed, rubbing her lips together as the blonde rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, grabbing the brunette's attention.

"How was your night Car?" The brunette questioned, knowing she wanted to talk.  
"You try showing an english man a good time, I dare you."  
"Uhm, I'll take that as bad? And no thank you, I'll pass."  
"What am I doing wrong Elena?" She moaned in annoyance, rubbing a hand over her face.  
"Maybe you are trying too hard?" Elena told her, raising her eyebrows.  
"Your opinion officially sucks Lena!" The blonde whined, pouting.  
"Then why ask for it?" The brunette shrugged in confusion.  
"Your suppose to be my confidence booster!"  
"SO, did I help then?" Elena smirked, tilting her head.  
"No!"  
"Then you'll never come to me again, will you?"  
"Bitch!" Caroline laughed as the elevator doors opened onto the penthouse floor.  
"Slut." Elena gave her a cheeky grin, pulling the cart out of the elevator as she dragged it down the hall with a smile.

"Well, HOW was your night then Miss perfect?" Caroline asked her, looking around the hallls.  
"Not rolling around with a guy if that's what your asking Forbes."

Opening up room 507, the brunette pushed the cart into the room, looking around at tne penthouse sweet as she went wide eyed. It was beautiful. Wide open space, the wallpaper contrasted with black and white, giving it a modern look. The carpet was a lush white, a black rug sitting in the middle of the floor. The kitchen was an open view to the lounge area, the island separating the two. The windows were wide, touching from the floor to the ceiling, giving you a beautiful view of the Manhattan river. Smiling softly, she pushed the cart further into the room and looked at Caroline who was snooping around.

"Caroline, oi! Enough of that!" Elena snapped, furrowing her eyebrows as she lifted the polish and duster out.  
"What? Just looking."Opening a wardrobe sitting up against the wall, she grinned as she wolf whistled, "Well hello!"  
"Caroline! OUT!" The brunette polished the oak coffee table that sat between the couch and the plasma television.  
"Elena, have you seen what is in here!? Come on!"  
"No! I do not want to look, it's not part of my job alright! I clean, get the job and get out of here before the client comes to their room."  
"It's probably a lawyer or something." The blonde waved her off, closing the closet again as she pushed the door open, moving into the bedroom.  
"That woman." Elena cursed under her breath, polishing all of the surfaces, making sure they were dust free and shining.

After an hour, Elena had managed to get around to tidying the kitchen and the living area, vacuuming polishing, freshening it up with flowers. Looking around, she smiled at her work and frowned, letting out a puff. Caroline was taking her time with the bedroom and en-suite, what the hell was she doing? Putting everything back into the cart, she looked up.

"Caroline! Come on, they are going to turn up ANY second!"She shouted, looking around to make sure everything was in it's place.  
"I'm coming! Relax!" Walking out, she laughed and shook her head, "YOU Miss Gilbert need to lighten up."  
"I'm going to lighten up your face, now come on!"  
"Wait, I need you to check for me, your the clean freak! I'll bring the cart down, I'll meet you down in the laundry room."  
"Yeah yeah, now go! I'll meet you down there."

Pushing the door open, she came to face with the bedroom, checking how tidy it was as she licked her lips, puffing up the pillows as she rubbed her neck, letting out a tired sigh. How more exhausting could this job get? Rearranging flowers in the vase so they looked more presentable, she had a quick peek into the bathroom, seeing it was to her standards as she moved out of the bedroom and back into the lounge area as she gave it another check over.

"Alaric, get that bitch on the phone before I tear the papparazzi's head off!" A voice roared, coming from the corridor.

Elena went wide eyed, hearing the door handle rattle as she looked around in horror. What was she going to the do? Hearing the keycard being used, she seen the cupboard that Caroline was browsing through earlier and jumped into it, closing it over as quietly as she could as she heard people walking in and the door slamming shut behind them.

"Damon, calm down."  
"No! I won't be getting everything thrown onto me when that bitch is the one that cheated! I DID no such thing and I won't take the blame for it."

Hearing a vase smash, she winced. So much for her lovely display of flowers. Who was it? They sounded so...angry, hurt, deflated? Moving slightly, she felt something down at her feet and looked down, her eyes wide. That's what Caroline was talking about earlier, what the hell was this? A whore hotel? NO, it was the most popular hotel in New York. Talk about setting a bad reputation. Handcuffs lay by her feet, furry black ones with a box, which she didn't even want to investigate.

"Look, I know she's screwing you over, but you need to calm down. This isn't you. Don't let her win Damon."

Damon...Damon? Why did that name sound familiar everytime she heard it...? Damon...? Oh god, DAMON SALVATORE. A well known business man, he invested in everything. It ran through his family, they were always in the newspaper for some charity event or for buying someone's business. Why of all days was she stuck in a closet with Damon Salvatore in the room?

"I know, I know." A sigh slipped from his lips as he looked around the room and loosened his tie, "At least we have a nice room."  
"Cleaned up nice and all." Alaric commented.

Why thank you. Elena smiled weakly at the thought and held her breath. The heat was suffocating her, how much longer was she going to have to stay in this closet? Not too long apparently. The cupboard door opened, knocking her off balance as she fell to the floor, twp pairs of eyes staring at her as she went wide eyed. Scrambling to her feet, she fled the room, tripping over her heels as she tugged them off her feet and ran down the hall towards the elevator. Shit shit SHIT!

"Hey!" Hearing his voice, only made her run fast as she darted into the open elevator, ducking back against the wall as she hit the button. The door came to a close as she watched Damon's face disappear through the gaps of the doors. Oh god. Letting out a deep breath, she tilted her head back towards the ceiling, her cheeks flushed, her body shaking with adrenaline. She'd been caught, now what was she going to do? The job of a housekeeper was to be invisible and to never be seen by guests, well she'd just royally fucked that up, hadn't she?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, a new story :) Let me know what you think :)

Shauna


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Did she mention fuck? Rushing out of the elevator once it hit the basement floor, she made her way to the changing rooms, looking for the perky annoying blonde who she wanted to hit with a shovel. Turning the corner, she walked in and spotted her. Exhaling, she stormed over, banging her locker shut in annoyance.

"Hey Elena! I was touching up my make up!" Caroline complained, giving her a look.  
"Do you know how much trouble I am going to be in? Do you know what just happened to me!?"  
"I'm guessing it wasn't getting laid, otherwise you'd be singing," The blonde told her, rolling her eyes, "What is it?"  
"BECAUSE you told me to check over your work, which fyi, was fine. I had to hide because Damon Salvatore walked into the room and..."  
"Wait, we were in Damon Salvatores room!?"The blonde shriekd in excitement as the brunette rolled her eyes.  
"NOT the point! The point is that I fell out of the cuboard from which I was hiding and he seen me!"  
"He seen you!?" She gasped.

"Wait, did I not just say that!?" Elena pressed her head against the locker, groaning, "I'm screwed."  
"Calm down, of course you aren't screwed."  
"Rule number one, DO NOT be seen!"  
"He doesn't know you and Louise will never find out. He's not going to run and tell her one of her employee's fell out of the closet."  
"And how do you know?"  
"I'm sure he's got more on his plate, I mean...it's Damon Salvatore!"

The brunette let out a breath, turning around as she leaned back against the locker. What was she going to do? Maybe it wasn't such a big fuss, maybe she was over thinking it. Why would he care enough to report it. It's not like he chased her down the hall to the elevator or anything, oh wait, yes he did.

"Elena?" Looking up, she seen Louise standing in the doorway, a smile plastered on her face, "A word in my office please?"  
"Of course," Giving her a nod, she watched as she walked out and turned on her heel, panicking, "Caroline, I'm going to get the boot!"  
"No your not, relax. Deep breaths, okay? It just happened, she isn't going to now now."  
"I hope not. I need this Caroline, god I need this. This is all I've got." Swallowing, she let out a breath.  
"Look, it's going to be fine, I promise you. I'm here to back you up, just go and see what's going to happen. You can do it."  
"I can do it."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Caroline once more and left the room, heading down the corridor as she stood in front of the elevator as she hit the button. Closing her eyes, she stretched and felt sick, once she heard the ding of the elevator arrive. She was going to be alright, wasn't she? Closing her eyes, she stepped in, hitting the button for the top floor as she rubbed her stomach. Stupid ass butterflies, that's all she needed right now.

As the elevator reached the top floor, she stepped out, brushing herself down as she made her way down the corridor, nervous of what was to come. It wouldn't be bad, she knew it wouldn't. She had to just calm down, take a deep breath and think of all the positive things in life. Rainbows, candy canes, Damon Salvatore... wait what? Oh dear. Knocking on the door, she heard someone call out and closed her eyes, entering as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello Elena, please sit." Louise smiled, ushering to the chair.  
"Thank you." Sitting down quickly, she straightened up, looking at her as she tried to maintain eye contact. How bad was this going to be?  
"Well, I guess you are wondering why I have called you to my office?"  
"Wondering, speculating... you know.. everything that tips the mind." She licked her lips, rubbing her hands against her thighs nervously.  
"Don't worry Elena. Nothing is wrong. I actually wanted to talk about promotion." Louise smiled, leaning back in her seat.  
"P..promotion?" The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"You've been with us now for 6 years, started off as a young timid girl. Too scared to talk to anyone and now look at you. The rooster of the crowd."  
"Couldn't of done it without the rest of the team." She answered truthfully, her heart pounding  
"I wanted to dicuss... you becoming a manager..."  
"A.. a manager here?"  
"Yes. We would train you up and you could start straight away."  
"Wow, I.. I don't know what to say."  
"I'll be running this by the board. So in a few months if you keep up the good work, it will be yours."

"Thank you so much, for giving me this chance and oppurtunity."  
"You've earned it, you work hard Elena and it's about time you were praised for that. You can leave early, your clocked off for today."  
"Again, thank you." Elena nodded with a smile, getting up and walked to the door.  
"Oh and Elena?"  
"Yes?" Turning back, she looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Keep the girls under control?" Louise smiled, starting to dial on the phone.  
"Of course." Smiling, she walked out, closing the door over and grinned. Now this is what she called a good end to the day.

* * *

Manager, who would have thought? Biting her lip, she grinned as she leaned back into her couch, sipping the hot chocolate. The day wasn't so bad after all. Just the exception of falling out of Damon Salvatore's closet. She couldn't forget it, the blue electric eyes staring at her, shock and surprise in them. It was such a turn on, hard to believe right? But he looked like god's gift, he was a beautiful human being. He had heard about his and Katherine's divorce in the papers. But him cheating on her? No. Was it true? Him saying that he wasn't the cheat, she was? He sounded so sincere and hurt by it, maybe it was her that cheated and blamed him. Biting her lip, she leaned her head back. Oh she was in deep trouble. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him again. Hearing her phone ring, she groaned in annoyance, knowing she was going to have to get up from the couch. Why when she was always comfortable?

"Hello?" She greeted, sitting back down again as she sipped the hot chocolate.  
"Hey Lena."  
"Oh hey Stefan." Grinning, she took another sip, letting out a sigh of relief, "Guess what?"  
"Okay... you finally got laid?"  
"Your such a bastard." The brunette laughed, rubbing her forehead with her wrist.  
"Oh I know, tell me then Miss. What is it?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling.  
"I might be up for a promotion, a manager?"  
"Seriously? Elena, that's amazing!" He told her.  
"Yeah. I was so happy, I mean...it made up for the bad start of the day."  
"Why, what happened?" He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.  
"I had a little, uhm..." Clearing her throat, she tilted her head, "Mishap with Damon Salvatore?"  
"Whaaa? Wait wait...wait! Slow down. Damon Salvatore? How the hell did that happen?"  
"He's staying at my hotel... ya know? Basically.. Caroline wanted me to check on her work, so I did and boom, there they were, so I hid and well, one thing led to another, but it ended with me sprawled on the floor."

"To be fair, one thing led to another in the way I was thinking, could have still ended being sprawled on the floor." He laughed, smirking.  
"Such a dirty pervert, what do you want anyway?"  
"I was just checking up on you. I'm on my way back to New York, so I may pop into work to see you."  
"You mean Caroline." Elena grinned, rolling her eyes.  
"Yup, your right, Caroline. Your just... there." Grinning, he shook his head, "Anyway, I better head, a lot of work to do. See you soon pain in the ass."  
"You too asshole." Hanging up, she laughed and laid back, yawning. She needed a sleep and a half.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, not a lot happened this chapter, sorry about that. I was just introducing the story-line in a bit more, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did or if you have any questions. Have a nice day/night.

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had risen early, the bright light shining against the glass of the skyscrapers, giving them a beautiful sunray reflection. The city was in a chaotic traffic rush as it was every other morning in New York. People were trying to fight their way to work, hoping for the day to be a lot more entertaining then it was the day before. Standing at the window, he stared down upon the madness, the world taking him away from his own problems for the moment. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed a hand over his face, his blue eyes a dull grey as he tucked his pants into his dress pants. Turning away from the window, he seen Alaric entering the room, holding two cups of coffees as he shook his head at him. Damon gave him a careless shrug and dragged himself over to the couch as he fell onto it, a groan leaving his lips.

"Please, PLEASE tell me you have got a little bit of sleep Damon?" Alaric gave him a look, sitting opposite him as he set the coffees down on the table.  
"Sure, a kip here and there I guess," Leaning forward, he ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean, how the hell can I sleep? The bitch is going to ruin me!"  
"She won't! I promise you! Come on, you think everyone is going to believe her? That you cheated? NO ONE will believe that, they KNOW you."  
"The asshole... bloody... fucking... press will! I can't afford that with all I have going for me at the moment!" He snapped, sighing, "Sorry, I just..."  
"I get it, I know."  
"I need this to be fixed... immediately."  
"It will be, look.. here," Passing over the coffee, he gave him a grin, "I will fix it, that's who I am, the fixer AND you're best friend. You cant count on me. I will fix it and everything will go back to normal... just take a moment to breathe, okay? Please?"

Damon moaned and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as he began collecting his thoughts. Alaric was right, he needed to breathe and relax.

"I'll relax, I'm completely chilled," He leaned forward again, taking a gulp of the coffee and closed his eyes, "Did you find anything on that maid?"  
"Uhh...?" Alaric looked at him as Damon quirked an eyebrow in question.  
"Well...?"  
"I had no idea you wanted me to?" He laughed, raising an eyebroe, "Are you really going to report her or something?"  
"Who said anything about reporting her?" He frowned, shrugging and got up, finishing his coffee, "I think I'll go for a walk, have a little think."  
"Righteo," He shrugged, smiling, "You okay by yourself?"  
"I'm a big boy Alaric, I'll do just fine," He pulled on his dress jacket to complete his outfit and loosened his tie, "Do me a favour?"  
"Yeah sure, what is it?"  
"Arrange a meeting with the press, I have to straighten this out."  
"Are you sure?"  
"More than sure, that bitch Katherine will know better next time. She'll never mess with me again. I'll be back soon."

Stepping out into the hallway, he brushed himself down and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Everything was going to be okay, he was going to fix everything and make sure Katherine paid. Making his way down the hall, he groaned seeing an 'out of service' sign stuck on the elevator. Where were the stairs? Walking around the corner, he looked around, chewing his lip. Listening out, he could hear voices and moved down the hall.

* * *

The brunette pushed the cart out of the room, closing it behind her as she bent down, tidying up underneath the cloth, so everything was easier to grab when she needed it. The blonde was whistling, pacing up and down the corridor in boredom as she watched the brunette sort out their cart. Blowing raspberries, she smiled as Elena got up and let out a sigh of relief.

"All finished, what's next? You have the list?" Elena tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Well, we have... WELL, hello hottie." Caroline licked her lips, looking behind Elena.  
"What?" Turning around, she went wide eyed when she seen Damon heading down the corridor, looking around, "Fuck!"

The brunette threw herself behind the cart away from sight as her heart raced, pounding through her ears. Caroline laughed and looked up as he moved towards them. Looking up, he nodded and seen her as he walked up.

"Hey, what's going on with the elevators?"He questioned as Elena held her breath, closing her eyes.  
"Their temporarily unavaliable sir. Security are taking measures to make sure our guests are safe."  
"Hmm, would you be polite enough to point me out to the stairs?"  
"Of course, just carry on down the corridor and to you're right, the emergency stairs will be."  
"Thank you." He nodded at her, moving past as Elena moved against the cart slowly, being careful.

Caroline grinned as Elena stood up, watching Damon's back as he disappeared down the hallway. The blonde grinned cheekily, letting out a loud wolf whistle as the brunette went wide eyed and ducked as he turned back around, raising an eyebrow. Shrugging innocently, the blonde turned back to the cart as he laughed, carrying on down the corridor. Once he had gone from sight, the brunette got up, hitting Caroline's arm as she glared.

"YOU will be the death of me! Are you crazy!? God!" Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Nope, just think it's funny," Caroline laughed, pushing the cart, "Come on mysterious maid!"

* * *

The brunette cupped her cup of coffee in her hands and waited as the internet browser booted up. She needed to know what she was in for if she happened to get caught from the one and only Damon Salvatore. Today was a close call, especially with Caroline trying to end her life there and then. Licking her lips, she typed Damon Salvatore into the search bar as she watched the endless amounts of results coming up on screen.

"Damon's cheating scandal?" Biting her lip, she looked through the search results and shook her head.

All the most recent were about Damon and Katherine#s break up and how Damon had cheated on her. Continuing to look through, she seen that the Salvatore's had a ball coming up referring to a celebration of their company. Sighing, she tilted her head she clicked on a picture of him and studied him closely. What she had heard about Katherine, she was a bitch and was to never be messed with. Damon was more mysterious and kept himself well hidden and away from the tabloids as much as he could. If Katherine knew that, she would try and use it against him to make his life a misery. Hearing him talking about Katherine, he sounded broken, it sounded a lot more like she was the ONE who did the cheating, but what did she know?

Hearing her phone beeping, she frowned and got up from the chair as she walked over, picking up her phone to see a message from Caroline. Opening it, she felt her heart leaping into her throat.

**Lena,**  
** We've been assigned to wait on Damon Salvatore for a dinner meeting tomorrow, giving you a heads up girl.**

**Caro ;)**

SHIT.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed :) Sorry for the slowness :D What would you like to see out next? Let me know PLEASE! :D

Shauna  
xx


	4. Chapter 4

The reflection stared back at her, eyes full of fear and adrenaline. There was no going back now, she was going to have to get on with it, it was her job after all. Brushing herself down, she took a deep breath and reached down, pulling her black stilettos on. Caroline walked in, brushing his hair into a ponytail as she smiled at the brunette.

"You okay Lena?"  
"Just thinking of other alternatives when I get the sack."  
"Oh shush! You are not getting the sack! You'll be fine!"  
"No I won't! I will be caught today and then I'll end up on the streets!"

Swallowing, she took a deep breath and applied some red lipstick to her pouty lips as she neatened up her hair into a french bun, giving her a sexy look. Nodding at herself, she fixed her necklace around her neck, checking it in the mirror as she smiled.

"Pfft, I'm sure the whore hotel can take you in." She smirked.  
"Bitch!" Elena threw her brush at her, shooting her daggers.  
"Oh, you love me really!" She laughed, pulling on her heels as she twirled in the mirror.  
"Love is too nice of a word!" The brunette glared at her.  
"You ready to rock and roll?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.  
"I guess we better."

Caroline grabbed their cart and pushed it into the elevator as the brunette followed her and bent down, checking all of the stock. Glasses and the culinary. Fancy plates and ribbon tied napkins. Bottles of wine sat in the ice buckets on the bottom shelf of the cart. Smiling, she stood up as the elevator began ascending.

"So, have you talked to Stefan?" Caroline asked innocently.  
"Unbelievable." Elena laughed, rolling her eyes.  
"What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Nothing, nothing at all."

The doors opened as Elena pushed the cart out, moving it down the hall as she got to his room and stopped outside. Caroline used the hotel keycard and pushed the door open, moving the cart inside.

"Back here again." Elena murmured nervously.  
"Mr Salvatore?" Caroline called out, looking around.  
"I'll be right out!" He called from the bedroom.  
"I'll set up." The brunette told her.

Grabbing the cart, she pushed it into the dining area and moved on into the kitchen. The fun was just about to begin, oh she was so damn screwed.

* * *

"Almost ready?" Caroline questioned as she moved into the kitchen.  
"Yes! Almost ready!" She checked the oven and rubbed her hands together.  
"Excuse me?" Damon pushed the door open as Elena hid behind the fridge door, holding her breath.  
"Uhm," The blonde laughed quietly, watching her friend, "Yes sir?"  
"Do you mind getting us another jug of water?"  
"With a lemon sir?"  
"That would be perfect," He smiled, glancing around, "I thought there were two of you?"

Elena exhaled. He didn't know her voice, so surely she could talk and get away with it right? Licking her lips, she grabbed the lemon in her hands.

"There is sir. I'm just about to cut the lemon now." The brunette spoke.  
"Sorry for disturbing you." He nodded, walking out again.

Caroline burst into a fit of laughter as Elena glared at her, cutting the lemon into perfected slices. Shaking her head, the blonde wiped the counters.

"How is THIS funny? If he sees me, I'm finished!"  
"You worry WAY too much!"

Caroline bent down in front of the oven and pulled on gloves, taking the tray out of the oven and placed it down on the marble side counter.

"This is ready to go, can you cut it up while I give them the water?"  
"Yeah, of course. Go ahead honey."

The blonde left as Elena got on with slicing the mint lamb and splitting it onto four plates, along with baby potatoes and green beans. Stepping back, she looked at the presentation and smiled to herself.

"Perfect." Letting out a breath, she looked around as she waited for Caroline.  
"Lena," Walking in, she grabbed the wine from the ice bucket, "Your going to have to bring the plates out."

Staring at the blonde, her heart began racing as it jumped into her throat, blocking her breathing airwaves. Swallowing hard, she shook her head quickly.

"No... what!? Why?" She panicked.  
"They need refills pronto and are starving, so either way, you are going out there, now be the Elena I know and get you're ass out there!"

Pushing the door open, she walked back out as it swung shut with a bang. It was now or never. Lifting the four plates, she held them so they were balanced. Holding her head up high, she walked out into the dining room and was thankful that Damon was facing the opposite direction away from her.

"Believe it or not Daryl, it was she, not me." Damon grinned at him, raising his glass as he laughed.

Such a beautiful smile. Snapping out of her thoughts,, she smiled softly and placed down a plate in front of Damon and the guy accompanying the seat next to him, quickly moving around the table. Caroline gave her a smile as she nodded and placed the two other plates down as quick as she could without making a mess. Moving backwards, she turned around quickly and gasped out as she banged into a hard frame. Looking up, she found herself staring into crystal blue eyes.

"You.." He stared at her, tilting his head.

FUCK!

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, how are you? Well I brought another chapter of this out because you guys were happy! So thank you for that. NOW for you guys, I have FOUR new stories ready to be released and I need you guys to vote and see which one you would like first. So read the descriptions for them below and PLEASE vote! :)**

**Inspire me**

**Elena Gilbert has wanted to play piano all of her life, but her parents won't allow it because they never had the advantage. Taking a risk, she researches into teachers, only to come across a well known Damon Salvatore. When coming to face, she realises she is going to have a lot more trouble with piano lessons that she had expected.**

**Who's the player now?**

**When coming to Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert beings a new high school, making new friends. When hearing the hot shot Damon Salvatore has his eyes on her and she was his next victim, she couldn't help but want to beat him at his own game. Two players, but only one can come out on top.**

**I see you**

**Damon Salvatore had a pretty fantastic life. A good home, friendships and popularity. One day, a girl appears and he doesn't know what to think about it, until he realises that he is the only one who can see her. Will he change when he comes to the conclusion that he is this only girls hope?**

**Through Killers Eyes**

**An accident can changes lives. Some for the worse and some for the better. The day Elena Gilbert wakes up from a coma, she**  
**begins to live a life that she never wanted to live in the first place. A serial killer is in Mystic Falls and the police are clueless. When she starts having visions and seeing through the killers eyes, Elena Gilbert realises she's the only person that can stop him and bring Mystic Falls to peace.**

* * *

"Sorry, you've got the wrong person..." Elena moved quickly, rushing out of the kitchen.  
"Hey!" He pushed the door open as he went after her.  
"Uh oh..." Caroline murmured, chewing her lip.

Elena moved out of the room, the sound of her heart echoing through her ears. Dammit, so close to getting away with it as well. Taking her heels off, she ran down the hall, trying not to be a clutz and trip over her own feet. Turning the corner, she tripped into the wall and almost cried in relief when she seen the elevator.

"I just wanna talk!" She heard Damon call down the hall.

Moving quicker, she came to a stop at the elevator and hit the button repeatedly, hoping for it to open with the next 5 seconds. Looking behind her, she seen Damon turn the corner and hit the button again. Closing her eyes, she prayed the hardest she ever had and smiled as she heard the ding and seen the doors separating. Getting in, she hit the basement level towards the closing doors. Just like their first meeting, the elevator will once again come between them.

"Hey!" He called just as he reached the elevator and the doors shut.

Banging the door, he furrowed his eyebrows and huffed as he made his way back up the hill. Getting back to his room, he slammed the door, running his fingers through his hair. Such a difficult woman. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the dining room and smiled.

"Sorry gentlemen, I'll be right with you."

Nodding at them, he pushed the kitchen door open and walked in. Caroline turned to him and tilted her head, a smile making its way onto her face.

"She out run you again, huh?" She wiped the counter down.  
"Yes," He hissed, "Why does she keep running?"  
"Seems like the best option at times, especially for Elena."  
"Elena? That's her name?" He questioned, suddenly calming down.  
"What's your deal? Are you trying to get her sacked?"  
"What? No! Of course not! Is that what she thinks?"  
"Mr Salvatore, maids are there to be invisible. She believes she broke the rules when you seen her."

He bit his lip, rubbing at his neck. Well that made more sense than it should have. Nodding, he leaned back against the counter as she gave him a smile.

"If you don't want her fired, what do you want Damon?"  
"Just to talk, I promise. Seems the elevator is her friend."  
"Ironic since she hates enclosed spaces."  
"Ironic indeed," He laughed, reaching into his pocket and passed her a pile of bills, "Here."

Caroline looked at him and then to the pile of money in her hands, going wide eyed. £1000? She looked back up at him, shaking her head quickly.

"I can't..."  
"Yes you can. You two did a great job today, you deserve it. Just split it between you and... do me favor?"  
"Depends on what it is?" She tilted her head.  
"Where does she live?" He questioned.  
"Hmmm." The blonde gave him a big grin.

* * *

The room was in complete darkness, except for the light coming from the television. The brunette sat, chewing at her popcorn as she was watching re-runs of Friends. It never got old. Laughing, she too a sip of her drink and looked up as she heard the chime of the doorbell in her ears.

"Who is that?" Frowning, she got up and made her way out of the room and down the hall.  
"Hello? Anyone in!?"  
"Wait!" Opening the door, she grinned, "Stefan!"  
"Good evening beautiful." He pulled her into a tight hug.  
"You goof! I thought you were going to tell me when you were coming!"

He shrugged innocently, moving inside past her as she shut the door, rolling her eyes. Dropping his luggage, he stretched with a groan. Closing the door, she walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"How long are you staying?"  
"Depends."  
"On?"  
"How things with Care plan out." He laughed, patting her head.  
"Uh, such an ass!"  
"It's what I do best."  
"Yeah yeah."

Smiling, she looked up at she heard the doorbell again and looked at Stefan, giving him a look as he shrugged and lifted an apple, biting into it.

"Did you bring some friendly followers with you?" Elena asked, looking around.  
"Not that I know of. But you know girls have the hots for me."

Rolling her eyes, she laughed and moved down the hall again and over to the door as she pulled it open, a gasp flying from her lips as she went wide eyed.

"Caroline!"

Standing in the doorway was Caroline with an innocent smile on her face, only to have THEE Damon Salvatore standing behind her with a smile.

"Hey you!" Caroline hugged her tightly, patting her back, "You'll thank me later."  
"Uhh..."  
"Stefan!" Caroline ran down the hall jumped on him as he fell back in surprise, hitting the floor with a thump.

The brunette looked over her shoulder, glaring as they lay on the floor embracing eachother. Oh, she was dead. Turning back around, she stared at him.

"Uhm, hey... we haven't officially met, I'm Damon Salvatore." He gave her a soft smile, holding his hand out for a shake.  
"Elena Gilbert." She responded hesitantly as she placed her hand in his, "What did you happen to bribe my friend with?"  
"Nothing actually. She told me with the good of her health." He gave her a charming grin.  
"Hmmm, I find that hard to believe. If you wanted to get me fired Mr Salvatore, I suggest you speak..."  
"Wait wait! I do NOT want to get you fired! Why does everyone keep saying that?" He rubbed his forehead frustrated.  
"You... don't?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Believe it or not, I just want to talk, like I shouted to so obviously in the hallway." Damon gave her a look, his blue eyes glittering.

"To be fair, I don't believe any words that happen to leave blokes mouths these days."  
"Hmm, touche."  
"Look, can I actually do anything for you, or do you just like stalking maids from hotels you stay at?"  
"You're brave."  
"Truthul, there's a difference."  
"Maybe," He tilted his head, "I don't know what it is, but I like you."  
"It's called breasts." She shrugged.  
"Wow, you know how to read a guys mind," He rolled his eyes, "Listen.. the day.. you fell out of the closet, I just... I can't get you out of my head."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're something..."  
"Something.. what? Special? Different?"  
"Something unexpected." He bit his lip, smiling and tilts his head, "Look... what you heard that day, it's not what you think."  
"I understand."  
"You..do?" He raised an eyebrow, frowning.  
"I've had a guy Katherine in my life, it was bad. I don't think anything of you, I was avoiding you for my own reasons."  
"Would you give me a call sometime? I'd like to talk... just us two, a cup of coffee or something?"  
"I guess we will see." She shrugged, rubbing her neck as he passed over his business card.  
"I've got a meeting.. in half an hour, I gotta go. Look, again.. I'm sorry." He nodded at her, jogging down the steps and to the car waiting.

Biting her lip, she watched and closed the door behind him as she walked up the hall, stopping when she seen Caroline and Stefan in deep conversation.

"YOU are dead meat Caroline Forbes! If you ever... do that again, I will kill you myself! You hear me!?"  
"Oh, you loved every second of that!"  
"You're an idiot sometimes!" She walked over, dropping the business card on the table.  
"Well, look at this." She dropped $500 on the table.  
"W... what is that?"The brunette looked at the amount, wide eyed as Stefan grinned.  
"Damon gave me $1000 between us. $500 for you and then the other half for me."  
"Ohh..."

Looking at the business card, she sighed and placed her hands on her neck, getting frustrated as she shook her head and glared at them, storming out. Looks like she was giving him a call after all.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed! :D PLEASE LET ME KNOW ABOUT YOU'RE STORY DECISION, CHOOSE!

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
